


Любовь невидимого фронта

by Yuonst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, France (Country), M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Spies & Secret Agents, Top France (Hetalia)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что такое «фронт без линии фронта»? Это когда тебя окружают враги, а все, что ты можешь – это улыбаться им. Ты – англичанин на французском побережье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь невидимого фронта

> И вместо проклятий ему посвящая живые стихи  
> Смеешься о том, что не смерть бы, а водку из этой руки.

  
Эта история началась со свадьбы. Многие свадьбой заканчиваются, но те, другие, самые правдоподобные, ею начинаются.  
Никто так и не узнал всей правды, никому ничто не стало понятно до самого конца, но все, что было собранно, перед вами. Судите сами, хорошо это было или плохо, насколько они достигли того, к чему стремились.  
Мы написали для вас эти мемуары, потому что знаем: сами они никогда ничего не расскажут.  
Основано на реальных событиях, все имена героев изменены в целях конфиденциальности.

Это была свадьба.  
Мэттью был великолепен в смокинге и белой – белой, Франциск лично настоял! – бабочке на белой рубашке, а его невеста Маргарет чрезвычайно хороша в белом платье со шлейфом. И, конечно же, особенно ее красила вуаль, скрывавшая излишне мелкие и невзрачные черты лица. Франциск в белом пиджаке стоял за плечом у своего племянника, стреляя глазами то в молодого священника, заключающего союз, то в декольте подружки невесты, втиснутой в такое узкое платье, что ее грудь стремилась покинуть пределы разума и взмыть к потолку.  
Франциска буквально разрывало от необходимости выбора: черт возьми, святой отец или подружка невесты? Он облизнул губы, при этом сохраняя торжественный вид. Подружка невесты строила глазки из-под накладных ресниц со стразиками в уголках глаз, а священник смотрел в книгу перед собой, и только очаровательно розовеющие уши выдавали, что он чувствует на себе пристальное внимание.  
Сегодня Франциск решил остановиться на стразах. Хотя, конечно, священник – это свято и оригинально. Но со стразами как-то проще.  
Мэттью и Маргарет кружились в свадебном вальсе, а Франциск уже танцевал свою избранницу на этот вечер – однако это он польстил ей – в сторону уборной. Едва успев запереть дверь в довольно тесную комнатушку, в которой с трудом находилось место для двоих, Франциск уже был вынужден отрывать девицу от своей рубашки. Та – кстати, американка с громким голосом и техасским акцентом – ухватила его за воротничок, перекрывая дыхание, и притянула к себе для поцелуя.  
– Ну-ну, – ласково протянул Франциск, с улыбкой убирая мягкие волосы с шеи девушки, касаясь губами плавной волны плеча.  
Девушка поползла вниз, и это более чем устроило Франциска. Когда она расстегивала молнию на его брюках, голова Бонфуа оставалась кристально чистой, как, впрочем, и потом. Тело жило своей жизнью, а вот голове еще предстояло одно очень важное дело. Собственно, эта встреча была кульминацией, причиной, по которой и стоило целых три года сводить племянника с этой застенчивой девицей из провинциальной канадской семьи. У нее так кстати оказались родственники в правительстве, о роли которых в судьбе почти всей Европы она и не подозревала. Хорошая девочка, да и малыш Мэтти ее, наверное, любит.  
А девица была хороша – особенно когда молчала и светлая головка упоительно быстро мелькала туда-сюда. Просто прекрасная.  
Закончив и облизнув губы, на которых не хватало изрядной порции губной помады, девушка привстала на цыпочки и, мазнув влажными губами по колючей от изысканной щетины щеке Франциска, сунула в его нагрудный карман самую обычную флешку.  
Подхватив под ремешки свои туфли, которые она успела скинуть, послала воздушный поцелуй и выскользнула из туалета.  
Закрыв за ней дверь, Франциск привел себя в порядок, глядя в зеркало, стер с щеки помаду и показал своему отражению большой палец.  
– Это прекрасно, Франц, – он поправил волосы и улыбнулся. – Ты только что совместил приятное с полезным. И не придется никого искать.  
В тот момент, когда Бонфуа начал открывать дверь, кто-то сильно дернул за ручку с другой стороны.  
В коридоре стоял невысокий молодой мужчина, очень сосредоточенный и очень злой. Зеленые внимательные глаза немного терялись под широкими бровями вразлет, а выступающие косточки под переносицей делали узкое лицо непропорциональным.  
– Ну, наконец-то, – раздраженно воскликнул англичанин (о, да, этот сексуальный акцент пуританина из Лондона, как Франциск любил слушать такие голоса!). Если бы флешкарта в кармане не требовала его немедленного присутствия в снятой не так далеко квартирке, Бонфуа бы непременно позволил себе свести знакомство с обладателем волшебного голоса поближе. Прямо здесь, снова в этом самом туалете, черт его подери.  
– Франциск, – с безупречной улыбкой представился он, мешая мужчине обойти его.  
– Неважно, – огрызнулся тот.  
Но Бонфуа уже спешил дальше, погруженный в свои мысли.  
– Сын мой, – смущенный священник попытался остановить его на выходе, к которому француз мчался, предварительно извинившись перед Мэттью и расцеловав в обе щеки Мэг.  
– Простите, святой отец, – Франциск перехватил протянутую к нему руку и, задрав рукав сутаны, прижался губами к бьющейся жилке на запястье священника. – Но на сегодняшний вечер я занят. Нужно было раньше думать.  
Подмигнув опешившему божьему слуге, Франциск выбежал на лестницу. Через полминуты он вернулся, торжественно вручил священнику записку со своим номером и на этот раз точно ушел, скатываясь с лестницы и начиная ловить машину раньше, чем перед ним открылись автоматические двери.

Франциск снимал небольшую квартиру на улице Жорж Санд, от которой до моря было немногим больше десяти минут, и свежий ветер то и дело бросал в окна запах соленой прохлады.  
Дьепп в это время жил своей жизнью, не трогая Франциска, который смотрел в окно машины, мчавшей его домой. К временному дому, необжитой квартирке, которую можно было бы назвать холостяцкой. Но нет, он просто въехал в нее с сумкой важных вещей, которые тут же разбросал по единственной комнате и кухне. Остальное, что нужно, докупил на месте.  
Он уже привык переезжать с места на место, постоянно меняя не только город, но зачастую и страну проживания. Куда труба зовет, в общем.  
Но в Дьеппе Бонфуа жил уже больше полугода, и ему нравился этот город. Особенно после жизни в Америке, куда пришлось поехать на целых три года, чтобы устроить племяннику свадьбу и наладить связи.  
Просто счастье, что Маргарет всю жизнь мечтала о свадьбе во Франции. И о медовом месяце в Провансе, куда же без этого. Все это было чрезвычайно на руку Бонфуа и его начальству. Начальство так и сказало о телефонную трубку:  
– Очень умно, Бонфуа, – и слушая гудки в трубке, Франциск успел раза три подумать о том, похвалили его или, наоборот, опустили.  
Черт это начальство разберет.  
Но пока проблем не было.  
Расплатившись с таксистом, Франциск поднялся на второй этаж, открыл дверь и вошел в квартиру. Нашарил рукой включатель, и множество лампочек под потолком осветило комнату. Все окна были закрыты плотными шторами.  
– Привет-привет, – радостно поприветствовал свои вещи Бонфуа, разулся, снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку стула и рухнул на диван, положив ноги на подножку и открыв ноутбук, который он переложил себе на колени. Включил и, ожидая, пока загрузится рабочий стол, пошарил рукой рядом с собой. Харда поблизости не было, но вспышка паники была мгновенно погашена: вон он, в книге-шкатулке на столе, сам положил, уходя на свадьбу.  
Франциск повертел в руках флешку, понял, что видел таких множество, и вставил ее в usb-порт. По экрану прошлась рябь, и вдруг все рухнуло. Рабочий стол смялся, сложился, забился в угол и исчез. Все, что осталось ошарашенному Франциску, это трясти ноутбук и смотреть на черный экран, по которому иногда проскальзывали помехи.  
Выдернув флешку из гнезда, Бонфуа отложил почивший ноутбук, вытащил из кармана мобильный и ткнул клавишу быстрого вызова.  
– Мон шер, у нас проблемы, – доложил он своему начальству, хотя, чем черт не шутит, может, это был его оператор. Или сам шеф. Или президент Франции. Черт их там разберет.  
– Я знаю, – ответил как всегда безэмоциональный голос, – я все вижу.  
– Когда вы успели мой новый ноутбук подключить? И порнушку со мной смотрите? Нравится?  
Голос сквозь помехи отозвался на удивление равнодушно:  
– Ноутбук тебе привезут послезавтра, флешку отдашь водителю. Думай, где ты облажался и как это все исправить.  
И пропал, даже гудки не пошли. Франциск вздохнул и начал раздеваться.  
Он-то прекрасно знал, где облажался.  
Нужно было, мать его, сразу выбрать священника.  
Уже вылезая из брюк, Бонфуа решил этот вопрос – поставил себе напоминание на телефоне, чтобы завтра с утра спросить у Мэттью номер или адрес святого отца. Он наверняка знает.  
Переодевшись в домашние шорты и футболку, Франциск позвонил хозяину квартиры и уточнил, что останется на больший срок, чем было обговорено заранее. Да, он повысит плату. Вот и отлично, что договорились.  
И наконец-то принялся обживаться.  
Итак, он – эксцентричный архитектор из Парижа. Ему 27, несчастная брошенная невеста-актрисулька утопилась в Сене, а Дьепп призван вернуть ему музу. Можно осязаемую, а можно так, метафизическую. Главное, чтоб в Париж вернулся с уже выполненным проектом под мышкой.  
Посреди комнаты появился купленный неделю назад мольберт. Нафига ему мольберт? Все, что Франциск умел делать руками – это доставлять удовольствие и играть на гитаре. Но пришлось разбросать по полу циркули и грязные кисточки. Он ну очень творческий человек.  
На стол выгрузил бумаги с чертежами. Черт знает, откуда отдел снабжения добывает эти штучки, но Франциск был уверен – если когда-нибудь умники из верхов решат, что ему нужно стать продавцом в секс-шопе, его квартиру тут же завалят опытными образцами.  
Страшные люди.  
А в углу подвесил французский триколор. Да, он очень странный и очень патриотичный архитектор из Парижа. И что он здесь забыл?  
Перестав суетиться и едва не навернувшись на выкатившейся из-под ноги кисточке, Бонфуа остановился, закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Закурил сигариллы с запахом зеленого яблока, успокоился и постарался вжиться в новый образ.  
Завтра Мэттью с женой уберутся в Прованс, и он станет настоящим шизоидным творческим человеком.  
Интересно, а этот священник – он что про него знает?

Артур всей душой ненавидел Францию.  
Он много лет, еще до начала службы, жил в Австралии и ни за что бы не вернулся в Европу, если бы не дело. Дело, которое пока что шло в гору.  
А по легенде он страшно любил Францию. И закончил Сорбонну (а не Национальный университет Канберры, как было на самом деле), и много путешествовал, и написал несколько работ по французской литературе (работы-то были, но Артур их даже не читал), и от слов «гаргантюизм» и «жерминаль» его должна была продирать сладострастной дрожью. А не пробивать холодным потом от ужаса.  
И вот, он уже четыре года живет во Франции. И по-французски говорит с британским акцентом, а когда не по-французски, очаровательно картавит. Но когда злится, ругается все-таки на английском. И очень виртуозно.  
Франция была хороша тем, что вон там рядом Испания, повыше Бельгия, рядом Германия, Англия под боком, кругом часов за пять максимум доберешься. Ну, и дела все вокруг творятся.  
Артур был не один, во Францию потихоньку стягивали людей. Кто-то – бедняга – жил здесь и дольше, и пять лет, и десять. Волшебники-шармбатонцы, честное слово. Как вообще возможно жить в этом артхаусном дурдоме?  
Свадьба объекта, находящегося под пристальным вниманием британского правительства, пришлась на субботу, третьего мая. Дело должно было закончиться к августу. И – хочется верить – их распустят по базам.  
Родная Канберра.  
А еще приходилось завтракать не родной овсянкой с чаем, а ненавистными круассанами с кофе. А все почему? Потому что он обожает, мать ее, проклятую страну лягушатников.  
Артур уже созвонился с квартиросъемщиком в Канберре и готов был бежать из страны хоть сейчас.

В промежутке между похмельем и поездом на Прованс Мэттью прислал ему контактные данные священника. Номер телефона, адрес, даже электронную почту. Порадовавшись, что божьи слуги тоже не чужды техническому прогрессу, Франциск набрал номер, заулыбался невидимому собеседнику и назначил встречу на следующее утро.  
Священник, судя по голосу, ему очень обрадовался, даже приободрился. Это льстило Бонфуа ровно настолько, насколько он мог не думать о деле. А черт знает, может, и перепадет что завтра.  
К дому, в котором квартировал священник, Франциск пришел без опоздания. Поправил прическу перед зеркалом на первом этаже, поднялся на третий этаж, прислушался к гудению лифта, шагам над головой и нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Священник будто бы ждал его. Распахнул дверь и тут же втянул Бонфуа в коридор. Тот только и успел удивиться да улыбнуться спускающемуся с верхнего этажа молодому человеку, которого волок за собой огромный грейхаунд. Собачник понимающе улыбнулся в ответ и пошел дальше, влекомый борзой.   
– Прекрасное утро, сколько страсти, сколько экспрессии, мон шер! – Франциск впихнул в руки священника бутылку красного вина и симпатичный букет из розовых тюльпанов, травы и сиреневых гвоздик.  
Священник выглядел ошарашенным и очень, очень строгим. Его серьезный взгляд над стеклами прямоугольных очков не оставлял никаких сомнений: если ты хороший актер, то сможешь заставить покраснеть не только уши, но и то, что физиологически краснеть не должно.  
– Это что такое? – а еще Бонфуа отметил для себя, что этого отчетливого немецкого акцента во время свадьбы не было и в помине.  
– Раз вопрос поставлен так, то это – прикрытие. У вас очаровательная родинка, герр…  
Священник и бровью не повел. Одетый в белую рубашку и классические брюки, он уже не очень-то напоминал святого отца. Какое перевоплощение! Вот и верь после этого людям.  
– Пожалуйста, – он поднял руку и раскрыл ладонь, протягивая кулон в форме сердца, какой обычно дарят нежно любимой девочке классе в седьмом.  
– Это что? – Франциск взял подвеску, покачал ею перед лицом, покрутил в руках. – Спасибо, любимый, это так мило…  
– Это флеш-карта, там информация. До свидания, – священник уже взялся за ручку двери, чтобы выставить француза вон. – Да, и это все заберите.  
– Но как же… – Бонфуа ухватился за бутылку вина, немного растерянно глядя на информатора. А такая легенда! А такой мог бы быть секс!  
– Ах да, конечно, – священник хорошенько приложил букетом по стене, отчего тюльпаны заметно поникли, а гвоздики поломались, но устояли. – Это для прикрытия.  
И на этот раз уже безапелляционно и решительно, с бутылкой вина и помятым букетом, Франциск был выдворен на лестничную клетку. Вздохнув и приняв вид крайне обиженного судьбой человека, мужчина застегнул на шее серебряную цепочку, убрав позорный кулон под рубашку, и принялся спускаться, держа букет настолько небрежно, насколько может отринутый возлюбленный, для которого деньги не так уж много значат по сравнению с объектом чувств.  
Первое, что «отвергнутый и очень любвеобильный» сделал, это сунул букет прямо в траву на газоне, где недавно примостилась собака. После чего поудобнее сжал бутылку и закурил.  
В это время во дворе оказалось довольно много зрителей, для которых стоило изобразить полное разочарование в жизни. И лучше всего это делать в ажурной беседке, в которой, должно быть, по вечерам случаются воркующие беседы французов пубертатного возраста.  
К грустящему Бонфуа на всех парах подбежала гончая и плюхнула грязные лапы прямо на белые брюки. Вот тут-то он и приуныл по-настоящему.  
– Пантагрюэль, немедленно уйди от мсье!  
В беседке появился тот самый собачник, который жил прямо над священником. Лицо его виновато исказилось, и широкие брови взлетели вверх.  
– Ох, вы уж меня простите…  
О, этот божественный лондонский акцент! Этот акцент, Франциск был уверен, он не спутает ни с каким другим. И та встреча после обмена информацией с липовой американкой (то есть американка-то она может, и настоящая, но агент явно не тот) была не случайной. Сам Экзуперий посмотрел на несчастного француза с небес и подарил ему эту встречу!  
– Мы встречались, мсье? – англичанин, проследив за своей собакой строгим взглядом, присел рядом, с крайне виноватым видом изучая четкие отпечатки хаундовских лап на коленях пострадавшего.  
– Да, на свадьбе у моего племянника Мэттью, позавчера. Припоминаете? – Бонфуа оживился и заулыбался, иногда только с досадой глядя на запачканные брюки. Это, он знал точно, производит впечатление.  
– Да, и правда. Мэттью. Это круто, – слово, небрежно оброненное на английском языке, заставило колени француза непроизвольно стукнуться друг о друга. До чего же он великолепно картавит! – Мое имя Артур.  
– Артю-ур? – вопросительно протянул Франциск, требуя повторить.  
– Артур.  
Это было похоже на сказку.  
– Я Франциск, но мое имя не будет звучать так прекрасно, если вы его не произнесете.  
Англичанин улыбнулся.  
– Хорошо, Франциск. Пантагрюэль испачкал ваши брюки. Как я могу загладить его вину?  
Франциск незамедлительно поблагодарил всех святых, которых помнил и которые могли случайно оказаться в небе над ним. Просто на всякий случай.  
Он поднял бутылку с вином и гордо ее продемонстрировал.  
– Видите, Артюр?  
– Вижу. Артур.  
– Прекрасно, значит, вы согласны немедленно отправиться заливать мои кровоточащие раны этим великолепным бургундским?  
– Конечно. Подождите только пять минут, я отведу собаку домой.  
А его хаунд уже мчался к подъезду, далеко выкидывая вперед свои длинные жилистые лапы.  
Артур загнал игривую собаку в квартиру и зашел сам. Остановился у зеркала в ванной, скептично оценил круги под глазами, взъерошил и тут же пригладил волосы, пустил воду и тщательно вымыл руки.  
– Боже, какая мерзость, – пробормотал он, вытирая ладони полотенцем и надевая на запястье часы. Пригодятся. С тяжелым вздохом снял кобуру и положил ее в ящик стола, закрывающийся на ключ, положил Пантагрюэлю (была б его воля, назвал бы несчастную псинку Фолклендом, а то пока вспомнишь…) еды из расчета «я-может-быть-вернусь-завтра-днем» и потоптался еще немного, разговаривая сам с собой.  
– Горит на работе… на все готов ради работы… На что ты еще готов, Керкленд? Старший брат и старик Черчилль смотрят на тебя, хмурят брови, курят сигары и пьют виски. А в глубине души одобряют, одобряют… Это же работа, черт ее побери! Так, Черчилль… тьфу ты. Грюэль, остаешься за старшего, номер скорой помощи на холодильнике, звони, пиши, ешь, баб не води. Понял, умник?  
Хаунд смотрел на хозяина так понимающе и преданно, что казалось, будто он говорит – да не нервничай ты так, Артур. Не дрейфь. Я же все вижу, все понимаю. И очень – очень – сочувствую.

Они выпили. Потом выпили еще раз, и еще немного, а потом в холодильнике обнаружилось шампанское, ананас, полкоробки профитролей и остывшая лазанья. От лазаньи решили отказаться, а все остальное перенесли на журнальный столик в зале, где и предались чревоугодию и винопитию.  
Да и чему-нибудь еще Франциск предался бы с большим удовольствием, вот только оставалось еще чуть-чуть подтянуть градус выпитого.  
– За нашу встречу, Артур, – Франциск поднял перед собой бокал. Они сидели на длинноворсовом кремовом ковре, по разные стороны журнального столика ручной работы; нечто среднее между рустикой и неуловимым налетом сельского шика прошлого века. Ноты нечитаемого вальса и особая техника состаривания. И виртуозно ободранные ножки за тысячу евро – одна штука.  
– За встречу, Фр-ранциск, – приятно раскатывая звуки, англичанин облокотился на столешницу, потянулся вперед и коснулся краем своего бокала чужой бокал. Но тут вытянутая рука подвела его, мужчина скользнул в сторону и облокотился на плечо Бонфуа.  
Тот был этому очень и очень рад, поэтому немедленно провозгласил:  
– Пьем на брудершафт! – виртуозно сплел свою руку с рукой Артура, отпил немного и мгновенно прижался к его губам. Тот, видимо от неожиданности, вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но быстро одумался и принял поцелуй даже с большим энтузиазмом, чем можно было ожидать.  
В рекордно короткие сроки они оказались в спальне: Франциск успел избавиться от своей рубашки (и отвратительного кулона, который он поспешно снял и убрал в карман), а Артур и вовсе лишился практически всей своей одежды. На нем остались только трогательные спортивные боксеры с бело-красной полосой по центру.  
Кровать уютно и привычно прогнулась под весом двух тел.  
После краткого осмотра тумбочки лицо француза совсем по-детски исказилось от обиды.  
– Смазка… может, всегда носите с собой?  
Артур помотал головой. В его взгляде проскользнуло что-то вроде паники.  
– Как непредусмотрительно, мсье Керкленд. Вы же живете во Франции, – мягко пожурил Франциск, поглаживая его по напряженно подрагивающему бедру.  
– Я же преподаю французский язык и литературу, мсье Бонфуа, я могу ублажить любого одним только ртом. Куда?..  
Артур не успел нахмуриться, а Бонфуа уже ушел на кухню. Это дало Керкленду пять минут, чтобы зарыться пальцами в волосы и с ужасом поинтересоваться у потолка, когда это «сейчас будет секс по работе» успел превратиться в «сейчас будет секс, потому что я так хочу». Потом быстро себя одернул: что, разве успел?!  
Франциск вернулся, что-то заботливо держа в чаше из сложенных ладоней.  
– Что это? – Артур приподнялся, заглядывая в руки француза. – Масло?  
– Сливочное масло, – с отчетливой гордостью заметил тот. – В чудесном фильме видел. Со мной нигде не пропадешь.  
Франциск так заботливо баюкал в руках тающее масло, что лицо англичанина едва заметно перекосило.  
– А что, ты думаешь, до нас никто в мире не занимался анальным сексом?  
– Замолчи уже, – пробормотал Керкленд по-английски и закусил губу. Чертова привычка картавить, как бы ее вывести теперь!  
Бонфуа расплылся в улыбке и принялся размазывать масло по рукам, угрожающе нависая над Артуром. Тот странно, но очень маняще смотрел снизу вверх.  
Акт приготовления к последующему сексу был прерван оглушительной трелью дверного звонка. Повисла неловкая пауза, которая случается за секунду до того, как застигнутый ревнивым мужем любовник выпрыгивает в окно, прикрывая хозяйство охапкой вещей.   
– Водитель… мерде. Сейчас. Минутку. Я быстро, – забормотал Франциск, сползая с кровати боком и держа руки на весу. Водителя с большой коробкой в руках он так и встретил: в одних брюках, растрепанный, с намасленными руками.  
– Занят? – водитель бодро вошел в дверь, огляделся, окинул взглядом Бонфуа, повел бровью.  
– Да. Готовлю. Пойдем в комнату, – сцепив зубы, чтобы не набить явившемуся не вовремя уроду морду, Бонфуа наскоро вымыл руки, вытер и решительно проследовал за ним. – Вот ноутбук, вот флешка. Все, шагай отсюда.  
Водитель уже успел оценить обстановку: смятый ковер, два бокала, шампанское, фрукты… и немедленно сам присосался к горлышку бутылки. Допив и утерев губы, кивнул на диван рядом с собой и понизил голос:  
– С информатором встретился?  
– Встретился, – Франциску на мгновение показалось, что он услышал, как скрипнула дверь спальни, и он уже приготовился втолковывать водителю, что имеет право трахаться с кем угодно даже во время задания. – Но информацию я лично передаю туда, уж извини.  
– Постараюсь, – водитель вынул из коробки упакованный в пупырчатую пленку ноутбук, взамен засунул испорченный. Флешку-вредительницу убрал в карман кожаной куртки.  
Франциск сосредоточенно нюхал ладони – они пахли маслом. Запах масла отозвался досадливым напряжением в паху.  
– А теперь можно тебя выгнать к дьяволу?  
– Можно, – водитель понимающе усмехнулся, взял коробку и направился к выходу. – Думаю, бросила тебя твоя краля. Если только она не носит модные ботиночки сорок третьего размера.  
– Смешно, смешно, вали отсюда, – Франциск захлопнул дверь за говорливым водителем и замер, ошарашенный.  
Не потому что он ожидал увидеть в своем коридоре босоножки с длиннющим каблуком на тонкую ножку, а не увидел. А потому что не увидел совершенно никакой обуви, которая не была бы его.  
В спальне было пусто, даже складочки на покрывале расправлены. Пиджак и рубашка француза аккуратно лежали на краю кровати.  
– Мерде!  
Карман рубашки был пуст. Не было флешки-кулона и на полу. Она, распавшаяся на две части, лежала у самого порога.  
Волосы на руках Бонфуа вполне отчетливо шевелились, пока он лез через диван к ноутбуку и поспешно срывал с него защиту. Дрожащими руками вставил флешку, запустил ее и с ужасом увидел совершенно пустой экран.  
Поток ругательств стал практически нескончаемым.  
– Вот английская тварь, – пробормотал он, запуская тяжеленную программу для восстановления информации, молясь всем тем же богам и святым, к которым обращался чуть ранее, но так обманулся.  
Два документа выскочили на экран, и Франциск, едва не потеряв сознание от счастья, тут же перегнал их на хард. На этом его дело можно было считать законченным – все, что появлялось на харде, немедленно попадало в архив начальства.  
Оставался только один вопрос: какого дьявола ты так бездарно попался, Бонфуа?!

У Франциска и раньше такое случалось – ну, такого рода промахи. Но чаще всего именно он говорил первое «прости, но мы…». А тут даже никто не сказал ничего!  
Бросив мобильный телефон на край раковины, Бонфуа зашел в душ и задвинул дверцу за собой. За гудением воды он не сразу расслышал звук входящего вызова, а как услышал, не сразу решил вылезти из кабины. В ней было тепло, приятно пахло цитрусами и не было никаких людей.  
– Да, – он прижал телефон к намыленному уху и уменьшил напор воды. Из-за двери приоткрытой кабины тянуло холодом, и Франциск повернулся боком, чтобы хотя бы половине тела было тепло. Постояв немного, встал другой стороной.  
– Бонфуа.  
– Бонфуа, – он потер мочку уха мыльной рукой, стер с носа клок пены.  
– Твое дело закончено, документы мы получили. Оставайся на своем месте, пока не понадобишься. Мы свяжемся. Через двое суток проверь свой счет.  
Бонфуа кивнул невидимому собеседнику. В зависимости от ситуации он мог прожить спокойно от двух недель до двух лет, мог даже куда-нибудь поехать, предупредив, конечно. Лучше знать, где сейчас находятся твои агенты, чтобы в любой момент можно было перекинуть того, кто ближе к месту действия.  
– Понял вас, шеф. До связи.  
И собирался было отключиться, но сухой голос его остановил.  
– Вот еще что. Пока ты здесь, попаси немного нашего информатора, ему документы делают. Это ты на свадьбе накосячил, мало ли что.  
Франциск закатил глаза и подумал – это вы еще не знаете, что я сегодня учудил.  
Ну да и зачем вам, собственно, знать?  
– Хорошо, выезжаю, – и уже точно сбросил вызов. Надо будет – перезвонит.  
Он зажмурился, подставляя голову под усилившийся напор душа. По лицу поползла ароматная пена.  
Затем был бальзам. И гель для душа. И мягко пахнущий малиной со сливками скраб. Почему бы не побаловать себя? Ну что случится с этим немчурой?  
Из душа Бонфуа вышел через полчаса. Долго, с удовольствием одевался. Выбрал голубые джинсы, бежевую футболку и кардиган крупной вязки. Влез в дорогущие коричневые ботинки, распихал самое необходимое по карманам и спустился, на ходу вызывая такси.  
Пока ждал машину, успел выкурить две сигариллы и подумать, что нужно купить чего покрепче.  
– Бульвар Верден, – бросил он водителю и откинулся на спинку сидения. От рук пахло безумной смесью из малины, зеленого яблока и табака. Запах надвигающейся депрессии.  
– Верден,– сообщил водитель и чуть повернулся, – куда дальше?  
– Вон, откуда машина выезжает.  
Машина выезжала из-за дома, в котором жил информатор. Она бы и выехала, если бы массивный хаммер не перекрыл ей дорогу. Да так резко и внезапно, как будто выскочил из преисподней. Человек за рулем ударил по тормозам, машину закрутило и водительской дверью впечатало в угол. Похоже, смертельно.  
Франциск успел раздосадованно подумать, что придется отпускать такси здесь, потому что из-за этого мудака теперь не проедешь, и тут его взгляд упал на номера пострадавшей машины.  
Буква D на фоне флага Евросоюза.  
– Держи, – Бонфуа оставил бумажку на сидении и вылетел из машины, на ходу вызывая скорую. И что там еще положено в такой ситуации вызывать. Подумал еще о шефе, но к тому моменту, как он смог вытащить информатора из машины, вокруг уже не протолкнуться было от мигалок и людей. Ответив на какие-то вопросы, он отговорился срочной работой и быстро направился во двор.  
Он отчетливо видел, как там, далеко раскидывая сильные лапы, носится Пантагрюэль.  
Закурив, француз обошел двор по большой дуге и сел на лавку на гнутых ножках. Ту самую, что в беседке. Ту самую, которую как раз занимал сейчас сосредоточенно читающий Артур, поморщившийся от запаха табака с яблоком.  
– Хорошая работа.  
– Это ты про флешку или про урода, притащившего тебе ее? – Артур перелистнул страницу.  
– Ничего он не урод был. А очень даже хорошенький, – возмутился Бонфуа, прикуривая следующую сигариллу и тоскливо глядя в пустеющую пачку. – Будешь спорить – подумаю, что ты ревнуешь.  
– Не буду.  
– Славно, что читаешь? – Франциск мизинцем приподнял обложку книги, чтобы разглядеть ее, но Артур сильно надавил, не позволяя приподнять.  
– Дрюона.  
– О, «Проклятых королей»?  
– Вообще-то, нет. Он еще про войну писал.  
– Ну надо же, – француз хмыкнул. – А я и не знал.  
– Да ты много чего не знал, – это был первый раз, когда в голосе Артура проскользнула ехидца. Мерзкая такая, но этот лондонский акцент!  
– Я, конечно, очень прошу прощения, – Бонфуа сделал паузу, глубоко затянувшись и выдохнув дым через ноздри, что говорило о крайней степени сдерживаемого раздражения. – Но, может быть, у тебя что-то случилось? Ну, не знаю. Может быть, тебя обманул понравившийся человек? О, а еще, может быть, он лег с тобой в постель, но внезапно сбежал? Так ты поделись, проще станет! А я посочувствую. Может, у меня тоже так бывало?  
На середине тирады Артур закрыл книгу и повернулся к нему, недоверчиво хмурясь.  
– Что-то ты больно уязвлен для обманутого любовника. Не привык, чтобы тебе отказывали?  
Француз задумчиво почесал кончик носа и хотел было встать, но тут появился хаунд и незамедлительно уложил лапы и морду на его колени.  
– М-да, – пробормотал он и потрепал пса по ушам. Тот вывалил язык и блаженно зажмурился. – А ему я понравился, это точно.  
Артур закатил глаза.  
– Ему нравятся все, включая деревья по периметру двора. Я бы на твоем месте так не радовался. Ладно, – англичанин с тяжелым вздохом поднялся на ноги. – Пошли.  
– Куда пошли? – Франциск приподнял морду Пантагрюэля со своих колен, и только после этого смог подняться.  
– Разговоры разговаривать. Или ты правда считаешь, что двум работникам спецслужб стоит выяснять отношения во дворе? – Артур махнул рукой и направился к подъезду.  
Целоваться они начали еще в лифте – нет, Артур в самом деле собирался некоторое время потратить на слова, но ему не позволили.  
Они влетели в квартиру англичанина, такую по-английски пустую – кажется, на лестничной клетке кто-то шарахнулся – и даже не озаботились запереть дверь.  
Впрочем, брать тут уже было нечего – от большей части вещей Артур избавился, ценные оставил в надежном месте, а остальное стояло тут и там, упакованное в картонные коробки.  
– У тебя нет кровати! – так возмущенно, будто это было самым страшным преступлением лично против него, Франциска, всплеснул руками француз, ради этого даже выпустив Артура их объятий.  
Это был шанс врезать ему и удрать.  
Как ни странно, Артуру не так уж и хотелось это делать. Вместо этого он запер своего пса в ванной и вернулся.  
– У меня есть матрас. Надувной, – сообщил англичанин, поймав Франциска за руку, вернул ее на свою талию и шагнул назад, лавируя между коробок. Французская, мать ее такая-то, литература. Артур подумывал о том, чтобы вывезти их в безлюдное место и устроить костер.  
– Ужасно, – простенал Бонфуа. – А смазка?  
Артур задумался, елозя пальцами по своей рубашке. Думать сильно мешало возбуждение и череда мелких пуговиц. И зачем только он решил такие носить? Сплошное неудобство. Возможно, просто стоило больше тренироваться – Франциск уже успел сбросить с себя всю лишнюю одежду и теперь осматривал комнату.  
– Не мог же я предположить, что ты явишься сюда, – проворчал Артур, наконец справившись с рубашкой. Не нашел, куда ее повесить, и разложил на ближайшей коробке.  
– Вот и я не ожидал увидеть тебя, – честно признался француз. – Не захватил.  
Артур еще раз попытался подумать о том, что в его квартире могло сойти за искомое.  
– А, впрочем, у меня есть идея, – Франциск похабно улыбнулся – Артура от этой улыбки бросило в жар.  
В следующую секунду он оказался придавленным к прогнувшемуся матрасу. Франциск снова поцеловал его, навалившись так, что стало сложно дышать, но почему-то от этого поцелуй показался только более приятным.  
Теплое бедро вжалось в пах, и Артур хрипло застонал, выгнувшись, постаравшись продлить это прикосновение. Франциск с легким смешком отстранился, подавшись назад, чтобы стащить с Артура брюки вместе с нижним бельем.  
– Где там твоя идея? – прохрипел англичанин, снова получив возможность вдохнуть полной грудью. И тут же пожалел, что спросил – Франциск с силой развел его ноги, наклонился и прижался губами к промежности. А потом лизнул, с оттягом, от мошонки до ануса.  
Артур замер, прекрасно ощущая, как чужой язык касается его, выписывает круги, заставляя забывать, как дышать. Щеки горели от стыдного возбуждения. Подсознательно он ожидал, что ласка станет еще постыдней, и невольно напрягался из-за этого.  
Надо отдать ему должное, Франциск это просек. Его пальцы уверенно огладили член Артура, выбивая еще один стон, и Артур не сразу понял, что в нем уже хозяйничает язык. Он хрипло выругался, не зная, хочет ли прекратить это, даже попробовал было отползти – но пальцы Франциска все еще гладили его член, принося удовольствие, да и римминг, не смотря на полнейшую аморальность, был вполне приятен.  
Артур все равно пару раз чувствительно дернул Франциска за волосы, но потом забыл и про это, полностью провалившись в ощущения. Пару раз он ощущал, что вот-вот кончит, но пальцы француза сжимались на основании члена, и оргазм отступал, заставляя Артура разочарованно стонать.  
Франциск приподнялся, снова облизываясь – англичанин застонал сначала от одного вида, потом от стыда, потом от того, что вместо языка француз впихнул в него пальцы, сразу два.  
Артур тихо выругался, крепче сжимая светлые пряди, потянул Франциска на себя, забывая о том, что хотел запретить все поцелуи.  
– Ни о чем не хочешь попросить? – шепнул Бонфуа после поцелуя. Его пальцы все еще были в Артуре, ощупывая, растягивая, и он уже почти перестал вздрагивать.  
– А не пойти ли тебе? – хмыкнул Артур, хотя ему и в самом деле хотелось просить.  
– И в самом деле, – легко согласился Франциск.  
Он отстранился, вытаскивая пальцы. Артур чуть приподнялся, посмотреть, что он делает, и с трудом удержался от очередного стона – француз размазывал по своему члену слюну. Заметив взгляд Артура, он оскалился в широкой улыбке, всем своим видом спрашивая: «Нравится?».  
Что уж говорить, Артуру нравилось. Будь у них больше времени, он не отказался бы в какой-то момент отсосать Франциску, попробовать его на вкус, отомстить за то, что тот превратил Артура в амебу, способную только стонать.  
Рот от одних только мыслей наполнился вязкой слюной, Артур сглотнул и задохнулся – конечно, другого момента для того, чтобы войти в него, Франциск выбрать не мог.  
Артуру показалось, что это было бесконечно долго – пока член не вошел до конца, распирая его изнутри. Франциск не дал ему перевести дыхание, сразу начиная двигаться – сначала мучительно медленно, так что Артур, до того не ожидавший от себя такого, наконец выдохнул через стиснутые зубы: «Быстрее, ну!» – и потянулся к своему члену.  
Франциск легко отбил его руку, но послушался – видимо, ему и самому уже не терпелось.  
Толчки стали быстрее, грубее, от них по телу расплывалось горячее удовольствие, немного смешанное с болью.  
Артур не заметил, когда начал подмахивать, стремясь получить больше. В ответ на это Франциск что-то довольно пробормотал ему на ухо, но французский язык уже стирался из мозга Артура. Впрочем, он не был уверен, что сейчас вспомнит хоть какой-то язык.  
Было слишком хорошо, чтобы разговаривать. Артур цеплялся за чужие плечи, сжимая их до синяков – в отместку Франциск начинал толкаться в него еще сильнее, еще жестче, сильно стиснув бедра ладонями. Артур был уверен, что и там синяков прибавится, но пока его это нисколько не волновало. Волновало другое – на сколько еще хватит как его самого, так и его любовника. Судя по искаженному лицу Франциска, который уже даже не смахивал капельки пота, оставалось недолго. Артур и сам чувствовал, что задыхается, а по всему телу проходят волны дрожи от удовольствия, такого сильного, что каждую секунду казалось, что сильнее уже невозможно.  
Но все равно становилось еще лучше, жарче, этот жар копился где-то внутри, и, наконец, его стало слишком много.  
Артур зажал себе рот ладонью и застонал, вскидывая бедра, ощущая, как уже выплескивающий сперму член трется о твердый живот Франциска.  
А тот рухнул на Артура через пару секунд, крупно вздрагивая всем телом.  
Горячий стон обжег губы, а потом Франциск поцеловал его. Его губы скользнули по щеке к уху, пока Артур пытался отдышаться, и вдруг шею резко обожгло болью. Чертов француз укусил его, оставляя метку там, где ее не скрыть воротником водолазки. А потом тепло чужого тела рядом пропало. Артур открыл глаза спустя, как ему показалось, пару секунд, но никого не обнаружил.

Глупое чувство удовлетворения настигло Франциска уже в подъезде, когда пришлось задержаться, чтобы обуться – а ведь он отомстил! Сбежал, правда, уже после секса, но все равно сбежал, а значит, они квиты. Он улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро сползла с его лица.  
В кармане разрывался позабытый телефон.  
– Бонфуа.  
– Ну да, – конечно же, согласился он. Как тут поспоришь с неопровержимыми фактами, которыми тычут в нос?  
– Я интересуюсь: почему ты все еще не у информатора?  
– Я еду. А в какой он больнице?  
Голос назвал адрес, и француз тут же передал его водителю. Тот кивнул и вырулил из двора в обход аварийной машины.  
А еще Франциск подумал, что ему хорошо бы съездить в Париж. Или махнуть до Брюсселя. А может, что уж там, сразу в Монако? В общем, прогуляться куда-нибудь.  
– А какие указания?  
– Никаких. Просто сделай так, чтобы его не ухлопали, пока наши люди не приедут.  
– А потом можно ухлопывать?  
– Ха. Ха. Ха, – смех слился с гудками и даже, кажется, прорывался сквозь них.  
Накинув на плечи белый халат, Франциск зашел в палату. Его пустили безо всяких вопросов, судя по всему, по определенной договоренности.  
Бонфуа сел поближе к окну – свет в палате не горел – и открыл книгу. Некоторое время глупо глядел на обложку, погладил пальцем парня на ней, обнимающего автомат, немного непонимающе провел по названию, не понимая, как они сочетаются. Почему надпись «Такая большая любовь» идет прямо поверх автомата?  
«Вечно какая-то херня с этой любовью», – подумал Франциск и не без удивления отметил, что в приемной ему, не сомневаясь, дали Дрюона. Смешные люди.  
И, быстро об этом забыв, до самой ночи мчался куда-то на поезде, сидя в одном купе с сильными мира сего и слушая их разговоры. Ни о какой любви речь пока и не шла.  
Пока, часу в четвертом, в палату не шагнули люди. Бонфуа отходил налить себе кофе и погасил слабую лампочку, с которой читал, но он сразу рассмотрел четкие силуэты на фоне окна. Один склонился над кроватью, прижимая что-то большое и мягкое к лицу больного. Наверное, это была его же подушка.  
Он уже выхватил пистолет из кобуры на боку, когда к нему повернулись оба убийцы. Тот, что стоял у окна, оказался быстрее: Франциск вскинул руку, почувствовал сильный толчок в грудь и начал падать назад. Он еще услышал сухой треск, с каким, бывало, рвалась наволочка подушки, когда через нее стреляли, а еще ему показалось, что над ним склонилось лицо Артура. Но это не мог быть он, потому что не он это вовсе стрелял, так что, наверное, это была Дева Мария, мать ее, сияющая и благосклонная.

Приборы гудели и пищали так, что, ради Королевы, пусть он бы уже сдох!  
Артур потер переносицу, поправил на плечах халат и отошел к окну. Хотя, отошел – это сильно сказано. Между кроватью и окном было столько места, что он разве что мог повернуться спиной к пациенту. И поднять трубку.  
– Керкленд.  
– Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить с нами?  
– Да, да, – Артур обернулся на кровать, на показания приборов и, собравшись с мыслями, продолжил. – Я хочу сдать все дела и уволиться.  
Голос из трубки если не испугался, но удивился точно. А может, впечатлительный англичанин просто напридумывал себе всякого.  
– Как ты себе это представляешь? Возьми отпуск на месяцок, слетай в Канберру…  
– Я не хочу в Канберру. Я думал поездить по Франции.  
И снова опасливо покосился на кровать, наклоняясь к ней, когда, как ему показалось, что-то изменилось.  
Франциск приоткрыл один глаз и отчетливо прошептал:  
– А я хочу в Канберру.  
Артур улыбнулся, нашарил руку француза и сжал.  
– Ладно, убедили. Я согласен на Канберру. И отпуск. На три месяца. И перелеты оплачиваете вы.


End file.
